


Dance With Me

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://shegollum.livejournal.com/"><b>shegollum</b></a> mentioned that she forced herself to write dialogue only fics to work on that aspect of her writing. I think she's marvelous at dialogue, so I took her advice and wrote this, but now it just feels like I'm cheating or copying! Anyway, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/) mentioned that she forced herself to write dialogue only fics to work on that aspect of her writing. I think she's marvelous at dialogue, so I took her advice and wrote this, but now it just feels like I'm cheating or copying! Anyway, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?

"Dance with me, Sean."

"What?"

"I want to dance. Let's dance."

"We don't dance, Viggo."

"Sean."

"We **can't** dance, either of us."

"Speak for yourself. And anyway, that doesn't mean we shouldn't. Just that we're not very good."

"Ok, I don't **want** to dance."

"Didn't you dance with your wives."

"Only if I had to."

"And how'd that happen."

"What?"

"When you were forced to dance, how'd that come about?"

"When they pestered and moaned so much I finally gave in to get some bloody peace and quiet."

"Ok, so consider this a much quieter, more pleasant moan and let's dance."

"Who's supposed to lead."

"I'm leading."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who asked you for a dance?"

"Fine. What are we dancing to, the music in our hearts?"

"Aw, you old softie. Let's just see what we can find. Mel Torme? Diana Krall? Tony Bennett?"

"Hey! How about ..."

"No!! No Rage Against the Machine, my friend. I want to dance, not throw myself around in a mosh pit. Ah, what about a little Al Green."

  
_I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me_   


"I don't know where to put my hands, Vig!"

"Just stop. Let me do it, ok?"

  
_Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue_   


"We didn't have to dance if you just wanted to cop a feel."

"No, love, we didn't. But this is nicer."

"Yeah, it is. You're good at this, Vig."

"What, groping your ass?"

"No, dancing. You're good."

"So are you."

"No, but I'm the woman now, aren't I? All I have to do is follow your lead."

"But backwards and in high heels, much harder."

"Ha! Imagine me in a pair of heels. ... Vig? ... You wouldn't want me to wear heels, would you?"

"Sshhh."

  
_Let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad_   


"We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should. I think you're enjoying being the woman, Sean."

"I think I'd enjoy anything if I could do it with you. ... Why'd you stop?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Viggo. ... Now where are we going?"

"Upstairs. Come dance with me, Sean."


End file.
